


Where your Soul Lies

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: First Person POVE, Gen, Mentions morgan Stark, The Soul Stone - Freeform, Tony in Limbo, mentions steve rogers, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Tony muses to himself.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 4





	Where your Soul Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this turned into something that it's not supposed to be? I started this as part of a different idea but it took off in its own course. and I think it could work with the original idea with some major changes to the idea itself. anyway, this wasn't even supposed to be in first person. 
> 
> I almost NEVER write first person narratives. I prefer third person limited POV. but I dunno. it seemed to work so I am putting this effort out for everyone to make fun of. I love you all. Thanks for reading.

_ Imagine, if you will, a world where everything is topsy turvey, the complete opposite of what you have known your whole life. Imagine being plopped down into a reality not of your own making. But one that knows you all the same.  _

_ That would be myself right now. I died. I am dead. It’s not ideal. I certainly hadn’t planned on it, but what are you gonna do when faced with one reality where you win. Where your death is your win.  _

_ I died. _

_ And I wouldn’t take it back for anything.  _

_ Hello. My name is Tony Stark and I am talking to you from this red realm I currently call home; I am assuming that after the Soul Stone did it song and dance that it returned to wherever it’d been hidden before. And I certainly hope no one ever comes along to use it.  _

_ And boy am I tired of floating around in this hazy, red air. At first it was fine. I was tired. I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep; and I guess I did. I don’t remember having a lot of awareness at first.  _

_ The Stone doesn’t like to communicate often; and maybe it kept me in some type of lymbo. I couldn’t really say for certain; all I know is that for a short time I didn’t even know who I was. I just floated. I floated a lot. I didn’t go anywhere. I was a mass of particles. A cloud of something.  _

_ And then. BAM! Body! And then my thoughts could coalesce into something and I guess I am all here. I have all of my memories, and scars and lessons that I have learnt through my life. Maybe more anxiety and depression than before, but those things can’t be quantified.  _

_ And so I sit here and….exist. And wonder why? And sometimes I wish I was that floating form of something. Without a need to do something. Anything to keep the boredom away.  _

_ I wish I was a ghost on Earth so that I could see my family again; then, I’m glad i am not. I don’t regret a lot of things. But maybe I regret not being there to be a Father to my little one.  _

_ I was going to be the best Father too; I would never say a cross word to my girl. I’d be firm and she’d know when she went too far. But sometimes people have to make mistakes before they can learn the big things. Sometimes you have to step back and let them do those things.  _

_ I wish I had Morgan during “The Civil War”; I would have treated it differently. In terms of the team. I wouldn’t have let Roger’s egg me on. I would have figured out who was truly behind it and taken care of business long before the airport.  _

_ Yes, there are things that I regret.  _

_ But, there are things I don’t. And things that can’t be helped and right now is the time to accept those and move on. It is time to sit here and exist.  _

_ It is time to rest.  _

  
  



End file.
